The Party
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: It's Neji's birthday and he's having a party. Hinata tries on dresses and thinks she looks bad in everything. Will her husband, Sasuke, be able to get them to the party in time? SasuHina. Hope you like it. Rated T for dialogue.


**All of the Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata sighs as she looks herself up and down in the full length mirror in her bedroom. "Everything I put on looks terrible," she mumbles. She walks back to her bed and falls, face-first, into it.

"Hinata, are you ready to go yet?" Sasuke asks as he knocks on the door. He doesn't hear an answer, so he goes inside. "Hinata! What are you doing? I thought we were going to go to your cousin's birthday party?"

"Ugh… Mi manf moo muffero mi murelf," Hinata says with her face buried in the blankets.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

Hinata sighs and lifts her head up. "Why can't you just go by yourself?"

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Because I look like crap in everything that I try on!" she says. Sasuke bursts out laughing and Hinata puts her head back down.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but you do not look like crap! Why would I marry you if I thought that you did?" Sasuke says while trying to suppress his laughter. Hinata shrugs her shoulders without moving from her spot. Sasuke sighs and grabs her arm.

"No, I don't want to go to the party anymore," she whines.

"Come on, I'm sure there are a bunch of clothes that you could where." He lets go of her hand and starts looking through their closet. "How about this?" he asks. He takes a royal blue dress out to show her. "Hinata?" He turns around and finds her on the bed again.

"I don't want to go," she says.

Sasuke walks up to her and grabs her arm again. He stands her up and shoves the dress in her face. "Try it on," he says, a little annoyed. She nods and walks into the closet and closes the door. 'I don't get why she doesn't want to change in front of me. I'm her husband.' Sasuke suddenly gets a small smirk on his face. 'I have an idea.'

* * *

'Oh, why won't Sasuke just let me stay at home?' Hinata wonders. She steps out of the red dress that she had on before and looks at the blue one. "This is the color that Sasuke used to always where, back when we were little. He was wearing it during our first real conversation…Sasuke…," she says.

"Did I hear my name?" Sasuke asks as he opens the door of the closet all of the way. Hinata squeaks when she sees Sasuke in the doorway, and then she squeaks even louder when she sees what she is wearing. She notices that Sasuke is staring at her body and starts to feel uncomfortable. "Wow, you've been hiding all of this from me?" Sasuke asks jokingly.

Hinata starts to blush and puts the blue dress in front of her. "Um… S-Sasuke-san, c-can you p-please close the d-door?" she asks timidly.

"'Sasuke-san'?" Sasuke asks. "You called me Sasuke until now." He looks at her funny and she starts to back up a little. "Oh! You only call me that when you're nervous! That's so cute!" he says with a smile.

"S-Sasuke-sa… Sasuke, c-can you s-stop l-looking at m-me?" Hinata asks. 'Why is he blocking the doorway!?'

Sasuke smiles and takes the blue dress from her. "Nope!" he says happily. Hinata squeaks again and falls backwards. She lands on the floor and grabs one of Sasuke's jackets to cover herself. He laughs and says, "Hinata, it's not like you're naked. Why are you so freaked out about this? Just think of it as a swimsuit."

Hinata looks at him. "I… I guess I see your point," Hinata says slowly. She takes off the jacket and stands up. She looks at Sasuke with determination on her face. "Yeah, it's only a swimsuit!"

Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I was kidding! It's nothing like a swimsuit." Hinata's face turns bright red. She struggles in Sasuke's arms, trying to get out of them. He looks her in the face and says, "Come on, Hinata. We've been married for two months now and I haven't even seen you in your underwear, until now."

Hinata's entire body turns red as she feels Sasuke staring at her again. "U-Uchiha-san…?"

"'Uchiha-san?' Oh, you're nervous again. You don't have to be, Hinata," Sasuke says nicely.

"B-but-"

"I love you, Hinata-hime. I feel sad when you get shy and hide yourself from me," he says quietly.

Hinata turns her head to face her husband. She didn't realize how he might have felt. 'Sasuke's a guy, after all, and he has his guy-ish needs…' She starts crying and hugs Sasuke.

"Huh? Hinata! What's wrong!?" Sasuke asks in alarm.

Hinata looks up at him with a tearstained face. "I'm s-so sorry. I was only t-thinking about myself this whole t-time," she says trying not to stutter. Sasuke looks at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata puts her face on Sasuke's chest and he quietly gasps. "I'm sorry that I'm s-so shy. E-even on our w-wedding night. I fainted and y-you didn't take advantage of m-me. T-thank you for that," she says as she looks up at him again.

Sasuke could barely take it. 'She looks so cute…'

"Um… Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks her in the eyes. "Yes?"

Hinata stops hugging him and starts fidgeting with her fingers. "W-well, um… I think… I th-think I'm r-ready."

Sasuke stares at her in shock. Was he hearing her right? To make sure, he asks, "Ready for what?"

Hinata's face turns red. "Um… f-for another t-try… at our w-wedding night," she mumbles.

Sasuke smiles and pulls Hinata closer. "How about right now?" Hinata's body turns red again. She slowly nods. "You don't mind? We'll be missing your cousin's birthday party."

Hinata looks up at him and says, "Oh, I don't mind at all! All of those dresses look terrible on me!"

Sasuke laughs. "I still don't believe that, but I'm not concerned with how those dresses will look _on_ you right now; I'm more preoccupied with how you look with them _off_." Hinata's body returns to its bright red shade. Sasuke smirks and says, "I wonder if your blush is really _all_ over your body…" He picks her up bridal style and carries her out of the closet.

* * *

**Yeah, that ending was **_**way**_** more perverted than I wanted it to be. When I started writing this, I was going to have them go to the party, but I stopped writing for a few days and I forgot what was going to happen. Oh well, tell me if you like it please!**

**Sayonara,**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
